This setting is for gems which permit for the interchangeability of the gems are known to the art. Such are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 257,023; 499,823; 529,814; 733,029; 816,997; 996,678; 1,864,371; 2,141,363; 2,316,225; 2,733,579; 2,811,024; 3,307,375; 3,933,011; 4,374,470; 4,800,738; 4,819,453; 4,905,482; 4,936,115; 5,052,195; 5,077,989; 5,133,195; 5,375,434.
While the art has proposed various settings, these vary widely in complexity, ease of use, security and the retention of the gem, coin or other article within the jewelry. Frequently, the appearance of some prior art settings is less than desirable, particularly in a jewelry article.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a openable gem setting which permits for secure retention of gemstones, such as coins, gems, precious stones, semi-precious stones, as well as artificial and/or synthetic gems. The openable gem setting according to the invention permits for the ready removal of said gemstones, such as for cleaning, or especially by replacement with a different gemstone within the jewelry article.